The Biomedical Informatics Shared Resource builds upon a longstanding collaboration among the Yale Center for Medical Informatics (YCMI), the YCC Clinical Research Service (CRS), and the Yale Department of Pathology Informatics Group. The Shared Resource was inaugurated in 1996 with the initial goal of developing a multi-disciplinary database to collect, store, curate, and help analyze data .for clinical trials and clinical research studies, a system now called Trial/DB. Over the past decade, the activities of the Shared Resource have significantly broadened. Trial/DB is now robustly operational and is being used for all YCC investigator initiated trials, and is continuing to be augmented and refined to meet the needs of YCC researchers. The TrialTracker system was built to track administrative informatics about trials, and is now used for all YCC trials. One major current project is developing a Cancer Data Repository (CaDR) building on the Yale Tumor Registry system. The development of the CaDR is a step toward developing a much broader institutional clinical data repository at Yale, using cancer as a pilot domain. Another initiative, in support of YCC bioscience, involves maintaining and refining two databases and related software tools, Cruella (for tissue array research) and GeneCube (for DMA microarray research). The Shared Resource is also involved in a number of activities related to the national caBIG initiative. Additional activities include 1) incrementally integrating Trial/DB, and ultimately the CaDR, with other information systems used by the YCC, and 2) coordinating YCC's activities with data-intensive genomic/proteomic informatics and clinical imaging infrastructure being developed at Yale. Overall usage of this facility by Cancer Center members is 94.6% (88.8% Peer-reviewed). The Shared Resource is utilized by 17 YCC users, based in 7 of the 8 YCC programs.